


Better Than Coffee

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna knows exactly what she's doing when she invites him up to her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For sleepygoof8784's prompt of late night coffee/drinks

It's the end of the evening when Joanna invites Pavel up for coffee, smiling when he says it's getting late. "Would it be better if I just said coffee is my code for 'I want you in my bed'?"

Pavel shakes his head, but takes the card from her hand to let them in the building, hustling her inside with a hand on her lower back. They make it to the stairs (lift is broken and won't be fixed for at least a week) before he has his hands on her, pushing her against the wall to kiss up her neck before finally taking in her mouth slowly. He makes out with her like he's trying to figure her out, trying to decide what makes her tick, what makes her squirm—things he couldn't do last month when she was on the _Enterprise_ and he was under the watchful eye of her father.

Someone goes by them and whistles and Pavel breaks off to glare. The whistler, a guy who lives on the floor above her—Antwon, Anthony?—just gives them a thumbs up and bounds up the stairs.

"We should go get that coffee maybe," Pavel says and she smiles against his neck then takes off, flying up the stairs with his hand in hers as if she's twelve again and not a third-year cadet at the academy.

She's giggling and out of breath when she reaches her room and this time she crowds him against the wall to steal a kiss, taking in his breath because she feels as if she has none.

Her roommate is gone, but she knew that before she asked him up, so there's nothing to stop her from stripping quickly and efficiently once they stumble inside and raising her eyebrows at Pavel until he does the same. Soon she's naked on the bed that she's managed to sleep alone in for the past two years and he's on top of her kissing her again; this time with a little more surety than downstairs.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I am okay with what we're doing," he says and leans down to suck marks on the side of her breasts, just to make her arch into him, she's sure, but she goes along with it.

A little later, she's losing control. "No, no. What do you want me to do to _you_? What were you thinking about at the restaurant?"

Pavel pushes his knee between hers and her legs fall open so quickly she's embarrassed. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, hadn't hoped."

Jo snorts at that—they've had months, no, years of foreplay, dancing around each other and her father. She knows what she wants, so nudges his shoulder with her head until he leans back enough for her to reach between them and grab his cock, relishing his intake of breath. "Are you saying that at no point during the night you weren't thinking of my mouth on you? That you weren't wishing that I'd drop to my knees under the table and suck you off?" She strokes him slowly. "Or we could have sneaked away for the moment to the back alley and you could have pushed me to my knees there. I would have swallowed every drop too."

Goddamn, he is blushing. She loves it. "Jo—please," he says and she can't resist it when he sounds all tortured like that. They reverse positions so that Pavel's reclined against her pillows and she's between his legs, circling her thumbs on his hipbones while she licks a stripe up the side of his cock, enjoying how he whispers instructions to her under his breath.

"Lick your hand and cup—yes, hold your fingers right there." He continues to speak softly, as if she'll stop if he's too loud.

She decides to stop teasing and follows his orders exactly, sucking the head and then taking him in as far as she is able, keeping eye contact the entire time so that when she hums (he didn't tell her to do that, but at this point she's improvising and he doesn't complain at all), she sees his eyes cross. She can feel herself getting wetter and straddles his leg so that she can rub against him and still keep him in her mouth.

His increasing moans are warning enough, but he's gentleman enough to warn her with a quick, "I'm coming" before he does as he says, not that she minds a little mess. But she puts her money where her mouth is and swallows, lapping up any drops that remain when he stops shaking under her.

She grins. "Now _that_ was fun." She props her head up on his stomach to watch him recover. "Much better than coffee."

"Good thing I'm not expected back until tomorrow night," he says, eyes still closed. Her stomach flips a little at the reminder, but she covers it with a laugh.

"Yeah, good thing. But on to more pressing matters. When you are fully recovered, sir, I demand my turn."

He gives her a proper salute. "Of course—we have time. Anything you want. "

This will do, for now.


End file.
